Respiratory insufficiency affects millions of people, including heart failure patients. For patients suffering from this condition, the lungs are unable to inspire sufficient oxygen or expel sufficient carbon dioxide to meet the needs of the cells of the patient's body. This will typically manifest itself in some difficulty with breathing such as dyspnea.
For example, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (“COPD”) affects approximately thirteen million Americans and ten million Europeans. COPD is a disease involving some damage to the lungs. The airways and the alveoli of the lungs can lose their elastic quality. Walls between alveoli can become destroyed or they can become inflamed. The airways of the lungs may also produce more mucus than usual, which can restrict airflow. COPD patients typically experience coughing, with an expulsion of mucus, shortness of breath, wheezing and a feeling of tightness in the chest. Emphysema and chronic obstructive bronchitis may each be considered to be a form of COPD. Chronic obstructive bronchitis may be characterized by an inflammatory response in the larger airways of the lungs. Emphysema may be characterized by destruction of tissue of the lungs from an inflammatory response.
Respiratory insufficiency can cause patients to have difficulty with performing physical activities such as walking or exercise. In some situations, a patient suffering from heart failure or COPD may experience decompensations and/or exacerbations that may lead to acute hospitalization.
It will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved techniques and devices for addressing the conditions of patients suffering from respiratory insufficiency or COPD.